Murphy
Murphy is one of the players from the North American Server trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. She is a Human Cowboy-Scholar and is the co-founder of the guild, the Academy of Science. In the real world, her name is Murphy Smith and she is a 19-year old university student majoring in physics. Murphy has become one of the footstones in developing an understanding of how the world of Elder Tale works. She contributed to many inventions and serves as the co-founder of the Academy of Science, an international guild of scholars, arcanists, and engineers across the North and South American Servers. The guild is part of the research sector and has contributed to the technological advancement of the western hemisphere. Appearance Real Life Appearance The author envisioned Murphy as a blend of Oriental, Caucasian, and Hispanic descent. She has light skin with dashes of barely-visible freckles across her face and shoulders. She has hazel, almond-shaped eyes and dark, close eyebrows. Her hair is a mess of wavy, dark brown and falls just above her shoulders. According to Murphy, she had a decent figure and was of below-average height. In-Game Appearance Murphy mostly retained her facial and bodily structure and feautres, with a few changes, including a slightly taller stature and a more curvacious body. Her hair is a dark black now, although with the Minor Reset Potion, Murphy enjoys often changing her hair to various colours, including pink, red, and blonde. As a result of choosing the Cowboy class, her wardrobe consistently fits with the theme of cowgirls. She often wears blue jeans tightened with a brown belt and heeled cowgirl boots. In non-casual settings, she wears a cowboy hat. Amongst her many distinguishing trademarks, her most noticeable one includes a silver cuff earring. On her left wrist dangles dark brown Buddhist prayer beads and a green-yellow string bracelet. She can occasionally be seen with long painted nails and black-rimmed, hipster glasses. Personality Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe Murphy Smith was a 19-year old female living in Boston, United States at the time of the Catastrophe. She was born on July 4th, 1998 in New York City and was raised there alongside her four siblings—two sisters (aged 24 and 18) and two brothers (aged 20 and 15). Near the end of high school, she moved to Boston in order to attend Massachesetts Institute of Technology, where she majored in physics and mathematics. Murphy was an extremely passionate and talented student. Her dream was to become a physicist. When Murphy was in primary school, her younger brother was diagnosed with autism . Already, her parents were very incompatible—her mother was cold and ambitious while her father was lax and careless. Coupled with financial problems (mostly on her father's side), her brother's diagnosis fueled more arguments between them, and inadvertently factored into their divorce. As a result, Murphy and her siblings was put under joint custody between their parents, but primarily lived with their mother. When she was asked what she missed most about the real world, she replied with "the fireworks." Her birthday coincided with the American Independence Day; as such it was tradition in her family that they light fireworks every year. While in university, Murphy shared an apartment in Boston with two other students. One of her roommates was an avid Elder Tale gamer. Murphy also had a few close online friends who were Elder Tale gamers too, including Jasper and Houston. By their influence, and sheer boredom at the time, she made a character on Elder Tale using her roommate's account, unknowingly getting trapped into the database. June Riots Arc The Genovese Family Arc Game Information Overskills Play Style Relationships Trivia *Although Cowboy is not officially a North American class, the author went with it anyways because it fits so perfectly with North American culture. Mamare actually agreed to it until it was overturned by some stupid people in the poll. *This is a self-insert. I am not ashamed. After all, I am so shockingly perfect, I couldn't make her any better. *She has a light, but noticeable, New York accent. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Adventurers